


Safe And Warm

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Because people are mean and Shirley is sweet.AU.





	Safe And Warm

The stress is beginning to build. Phantom knows that, she’s coped with many of her dancers coming to her for help, but she is more than a little worried when Shirley arrives. She seems tired, the façade of happiness has crumbled a little and she is clearly in need of someone to care for her. It takes very little time for Phantom to size up the situation and move away, gathering Jenny from her rooms, by now Jenny has her own half of the lair to keep herself in when she needs it. 

Jenny, of course, can read the situation instantly, and moves to gather Shirley to her, leading her away. Phantom watching them go with a slight smile. She knows that Shirley will be fine now. 

Jenny, when she finally has Shirley tucked away in her rooms, doesn’t say a word, choosing instead to let Shirley settle for a moment, moving away to pour a warm bath, adding a little light perfumed bubble bath to the mix before turning the bath off and moving back to Shirley’s side. For once she starts with herself, undressing out of the soft nightwear she tends to wear when alone, before undressing Shirley. Her touch is light even when she moves to lead Shirley into the bathroom, stepping into the bath before taking Shirley with her, encouraging her to settle so that she is leaning against her. 

They stay in the bath a while, Jenny taking care to wash every inch of Shirley, letting herself press soft kisses to the other woman’s neck even as she does so, letting Shirley know that she is both safe and loved. 

When, finally, they do emerge from the bath, there are fresh night-clothes set on the bed. A gentle reminder from Phantom that they will need each other. Jenny smiles even as she moves to dress, straightening her pyjamas before moving to dress Shirley, her touch soft even as she takes Shirley to bed, settling her before curling around her, pressing another soft kiss to her neck. She is content, for now, just to let the woman rest, and to keep her warm.


End file.
